San Francisco
is a port accessible in all three Chocolatier games. Located in the United States of America, this port serves as the tutorial port in the first two games, whereas in the third game it serves as a late-game port. San Francisco is also where Baumeister Confections is based and founded. Chocolatier is the first port to be unlocked in the first Chocolatier game, and serves as the tutorial port of the game. It is at this port that Evangeline Baumeister introduces herself, and the game to the player, explaining her situation and starting the tutorial, where the player goes around San Francisco to complete. Buildings * Brickhouse Square: The first factory available to the player. Harold Jenkins runs and maintains this factory, and he teaches the player how to make chocolates during the tutorial quest-line. While the factory only starts off by making bars, it is possible to unlock the other three types, at the costs of: $25,000 for producing squares, $45,000 for producing infusions and $75,000 for producing truffles. * Ferry Market: The main market of San Francisco maintained by Patricia Knowles, this is where the player can buy ingredients that go into making chocolates here. During the tutorial quest-line, Evangeline Baumeister requires you to buy 50 sacks of sugar from the Ferry Market. * Barbary Coast Saloon: This is where the player can hear news from a variety of characters, and occasionally gamble with dice. This location plays a major role in the tutorial as well, because this is where you meet Jeremiah Pepper on the behest of Evangeline Baumeister, who provides you your first recipe, Basic Chocolate Bars. ** Other characters you will meet here include: *** Aldonza Arenas *** Ambrose Harper *** Bernard Shintero *** Cyrus Rush *** Darius Deneiro *** Habib Ialu *** Jefferson Gonightly *** Marcus Trenton *** Sarah Hoffenpepper ** Gamblers you will meet here include: *** Aces McGuire *** Yolanda Haurongu * San Francisco Chocolates: Maintained by Walinda McMurtry, this is the main chocolate shop of San Francisco where the player can sell his/her products. During the tutorial quest-line, Evangeline Baumeister entrusts you to sell one unit of Mahajanga Cacao Cinnamon Cherry Truffles. * The Cliff Chalet: The main residence of Evangeline Baumeister, this is where the player refers to to talk to Evangeline. During the tutorial, she provides her quests in the quest-line from The Cliff Chalet. Even though the player will eventually travel the entire globe, San Francisco remains an important location, as the first factory is located here. Furthermore, Evangeline still lives here. Occasionally she might ask the player to meet her at her house, The Cliff Chalet, for extra missions. Products Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients once again returns as the first port to be unlocked in the second Chocolatier game, and once again serves as the tutorial port of the game. It is at this port that Alexandra Tangye introduces herself, and the game to the player, explaining her situation and starting the tutorial, where the player goes around San Francisco to complete. Buildings * Brickhouse Square: Once again the first factory available to the player, Ilya Bajanov runs and maintains this factory, and he guides the player how to make chocolates during the tutorial quest-line. While the factory only starts off by making squares, it is possible to unlock the other three types, at the costs of: $''TBA'' for producing infusions, $''TBA'' for producing sauces, $''TBA'' for producing pralines, $''TBA'' for producing truffles, and $''TBA'' for producing exotics. * Baumeister Confections H.Q.: Similar to how the Cliff Chalet was the main residence of Evangeline Baumeister in the first game, this is the main office of the company, and it is where Alexandra Tangye resides and gives you missions from, until her father, Joseph Tangye, shows up. From that point onwards, Joseph just scolds the player every time the H.Q. is visited until just before the end of the game. * Ferry Market: Once again the main market of San Francisco, now maintained by Sharon Knowles, this is where the player can buy ingredients that go into making chocolates here. During the tutorial quest-line, Alexandra Tangye requires you to buy 50 sacks of sugar from the Ferry Market. * San Francisco Chocolates: Maintained by Walinda McMurtry, this is the main chocolate shop of San Francisco where the player can sell his/her products. During the tutorial quest-line, Alexandra Tangye tells you to sell your newly-made units of Basic Chocolate Squares. * Barbary Coast Hotel: Products Chocolatier: Decadence by Design San Francisco '''(サンフランシスコ ''Sanfuranshisuko) ''has lost it's status as the starting port for the tutorial to Zurich, but it remains very important in the game. It still houses an operating factory, Evangeline Baumeister can be contacted here, and is the main go-to port to complete Evangeline's endorsement. Buildings * '''Baumeister Confections Building: '''The headquarters for Baumeister Confections; Evangeline Baumeister can be found here. It is here where the player can meet up with Evangeline to get various quests related to her endorsement and collecting new recipes and creation spaces. * '''San Francisco Chocolate Makers: '''Ran by Chas Baumeister on behalf of Evangeline, the San Francisco Chocolate Makers factory is first set to make Truffles, while the player can purchase other machinery for different products as they please. * '''Market Street Market: '''The main market in San Francisco for purchasing ingredients to produce chocolates. Sharon Knowles is still here to sell her ingredients. * '''Union Square Chocolates: '''The shoppe locale in San Francisco, where Helen McMurtry buys the player's confections. * '''The Watering Hole: '''A hotel right to the Union Square Chocolates shoppe where Allison Pepper can be found besides other travelers. * '''Alcatraz: '''A famous prison located off the main coast of San Francisco, where the player can socialize with various characters. Products Trivia * All three games contain similarities in terms of the NPCs present in the shops: ** '''San Francisco Chocolates is a chocolate shop owned by a member of the McMurtry family, owned by Walinda McMurtry in the first game and Helen McMurtry in the second and third games; ** Ferry Market sells sugar, milk solids, and almonds in all three games, and is owned by a member of the Knowles family, maintained by Patricia Knowles in the first game and Sharon Knowles in the second and third games. References